


A Gentle Touch

by Kaleton



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, and i love him, because alec lightwood is angsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleton/pseuds/Kaleton
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt (http://deepspacedyke.tumblr.com/post/151391205725/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), written for my best friend and posted here as well as on my Tumblr. Alec is sore from fighting; Magnus has a solution.





	

Alec dropped his bag on the living room floor with a heavy thunk, collapsing onto the couch next to Magnus. Groaning, he rubbed his shoulder and closed his eyes - bowhunting put an immense amount of pressure on his shoulders, and he typically pushed through the pain, but today it seemed much worse than usual.

“Something the matter, Alec?” Magnus asked, glancing up at his boyfriend with deep concern.

Alec shook his head and answered, “It’s fine. Just my shoulders - they always hurt after using my bow. Happens to every archer.” His casual tone didn’t seem to assuage Magnus, who sat up and looked into Alec’s eyes.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” he suggested, redness rising in his cheeks. Magnus reached for him, and he pulled away, folding in on himself and away from his boyfriend. Years of hiding his feelings had taught Alec to constantly pull back, avoid contact, deny himself; Magnus was only just beginning to teach him not to be afraid.

Reaching out again, Magnus touched his shoulder gently, whispering, “Babe, I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. Now, can I touch you?”

Alec smiled nervously and nodded. Their relationship was so new that the pair were still sometimes nervous around each other, afraid of saying the wrong thing or crossing a line.

Magnus’s hands found their way to Alec’s shoulders, urging him gently to turn around. Strong but soft hands worked down his neck and to his shoulder blades, and Alec felt any remaining tension dissolve as Magnus rubbed his shoulders through the fabric of his shirt. He rubbed circles into the knots on his back, firm but tender.

Alec felt warm hands press at the small of his back, as Magnus lifted up his shirt, silently asking permission to take it off. Reaching down, Alec peeled the tight shirt from his body, Magnus grabbing it from him and tossing it behind the couch.

“We’ll worry about it later,” he said when Alec looked concerned about making a mess. “Right now, I want to see you.” Turning bright red, Alec turned around again, embarrassed to be looked at. No one had ever looked at him with such pleasure as Magnus did, and Alec found it unnerving.

As Magnus once again placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders, he whispered, “Shh, Alec. I can hear what you’re thinking, you know.”

“What? What am I thinking?” Alec grumbled.

“That you aren’t good enough, that you don’t think you’re attractive to me.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t think so loud then.”

“Funny,” Magnus said sharply and Alec crossed his arms.

“You can’t see you like I do, okay?” Magnus talked, his tone lightening as he continued running his hands down Alec’s shoulders and back, forcing Alec to uncross his arms. “You think I’ve seen so many beautiful people that you won’t measure up?” Alec shrugged.

“You are one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen. Most gorgeous human, for that matter. You shouldn’t feel embarrassed about me seeing your body. Because I happen to like you.” Alec smiled and hung his head, feeling bashful and warm, in a way only Magnus could make him feel.

Leaning down, Magnus pressed a kiss on Alec’s left shoulder, and then his right, leaning against his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Alec’s middle. Alec covered Magnus’s hands with his own, finally feeling at peace.

“Did that help?”

“Yes.” Alec knew Magnus meant the massage. Still, when we answered, he meant everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr - deepspacedyke.tumblr.com 
> 
> Comments and kudos are <3


End file.
